


Jealousy

by fantasy9



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Jealousy, Lowkey angst but not really, M/M, Misunderstandings, jaepil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy9/pseuds/fantasy9
Summary: Park Jaehyung doesn't get jealous, right?





	Jealousy

Lazily checking the time on his phone, jae groaned when the screen read 3:24 am.

The only reason jae was even awake at this time was because he was rudely awoken by the sound of footsteps outside of his room.

It was most likely his bandmate wonpil, probably going to sleep in dowoon's bed as usual.

But that didn't stop the thoughts of wonpil cuddled up with dowoon flying around jae's head. He imagined how they would probably be cuddling right now, their arms wrapped around each other, wonpil nestling his head in dowoon's shoulder...

Oh how jae wished wonpil had come to his room so he could be the one holding the younger man in his arms instead.

He didn't want to admit it but he was certainly jealous. Recently these thoughts flooded jae's mind, and he knew that he had feelings for wonpil but wasn't ready to confess this to him just yet.

In an attempt to ignore these never-ending thoughts, jae decided to go make himself a drink to clear his head.

He made his way towards to kitchen, trying to be as quiet as a 6ft tall man like himself could be.

But before he got there a small figure sat on the couch caught his eye. It was dark but jae could recognise that petite figure anywhere. 

Before him jae saw the usual clingy and smiley wonpil wrapped in a blanket hunched over on the couch not taking his eyes off the floor. Immediately jae knew something was wrong.

Jae carefully sat down next to wonpil and hesitantly placed his hand on the youngers shoulder. 

Jae wasn't particularly good at expressing his feelings, especially towards wonpil. When being around wonpil all jae could do was tease the poor boy because he didn't know how to act around the person likes.

If only he could just tell wonpil how he really felt.

"You okay?" Jae spoke quietly not to startle his bandmate. Wonpil slowly lifted his head but avoided looking into jae's eyes.

"..My heart hurts" wonpil pouted whilst nervously playing with his hands. 

Always so dramatic, jae thought. But he couldn't help but find it kinda cute. Wonpil finally looked into jae's eyes and gave a soft sad smile.

"It's just.. I really like someone" Wonpil sighed. "But I'm too afraid to tell them... what if it ruins our friendship.. what if it ruins the band..."

Jae's heart dropped. He had already figured it out. No wonder wonpil was always clingy around dowoon and sneaking off into his room at night.

Jae wanted to tell wonpil not to confess, because he couldn't watch the person he loved confess his feelings to another man. 

But after a while of jae fighting these inner thoughts, he decided to do whatever he could to help wonpil. That's what love is, right?

A long silence fell over the two before jae finally mustered up the courage to speak,

"Confess to them, life is way too short to worry about things that might not even happen you know"

After a few more moments of silence wonpil nodded.

"Thank you for the advice jae, you're right" as wonpil spoke he stood up, and jae's heart sank even more.

But before he could say anything, wonpil turned around to look at jae. He took a deep breath before holding jae's hands in his own.

Jae was too shocked to even understand what was going on, for once, park jaehyung was silent.

"Jaehyung" wonpil started "..I really like you ... a lot"

Jae just stared at him, he couldn't find any words to say which worried the younger boy standing in front of him.

"I.. I know you probably don't like me that way, I mean you're always teasing me but.." wonpil was interrupted by jae pulling him into a tight hug.

"Kim wonpil you idiot" were the first words that slipped out of jae's mouth. Wonpil looked up at jae with a confused expression. "I thought that you liked dowoon, not me! You're always going to his room to cuddle and stuff.." Jae explained whilst fake pouting. The other boy chuckled.

"Looks like you're the idiot here. I've never liked dowoon in that way, it's always been you.."

Jae internally facepalmed. He couldn't believe jealousy had taken over and blinded him from the reality of the situation.

"You were jealous weren't you?~~" wonpil teased almost reading jae's thoughts.

"Shut up." Jae immediately responded whilst avoiding eye contact.

"Next time you can't sleep, come to me instead, okay?" Jae mumbled against wonpil's hair, hating himself for being this needy.

Jae could feel wonpil smile against his neck which sent a million butterflies around his stomach. Wonpil looked up at jae once more with a cheeky expression on his face 

"Well... I can't sleep now so~". There was no way that jae could resist. Jae sighed contently and reached out to hold his lovers hands

*Come on then, idiot".

// // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // //

{this probably sucked but i'm trash for jaepil :) also feedback would be appreciated, this is my first time writing}


End file.
